Utopia
by Ningie Cassie
Summary: Siapapun yang berani memiliki perasaan untuk Karasuma Tadaomi harus mati. "Sebentar lagi.. sebentar lagi.." [Karasuma x Yada] for #VALENTINEnoJIKAN


Kala itu denting jam berbunyi tak seindah biasanya.

Terpampang jelas pada sepasang manik hijau cerah sebuah pemandangan yang sangat tidak ingin ia lihat—yaitu dua sejoli tengah bercumbu mesra di ruang kerjanya.

Senyum miris segera tercipta.

Segera ia berbalik menjauhi pasangan bodoh yang sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya sedaritadi. Terpancar luka dan amarah jadi satu pada lensa hijau—pertanda hatinya sangat kacau.

Siapa yang tidak cemburu jika melihat kekasihmu selingkuh dengan sahabatmu sendiri?

Tiba-tiba saja handphone yang semenjak tadi bersarang di sakunya bordering, lekas gadis dengan surai gelombang itu membukanya. Mimik wajahnya seketika berubah ketika melihat sederetan kata yang terpampang di layar handphone pintar tersebut.

.

"He.. tunggu saja pembalasanku."

Hukum karma itu berlaku kawan.

* * *

.

 **Utopia**

 **Assasination Classroom** © Matsui yuusei

 **Pairing** : Karasuma x Yada, onesided! Kurahashi

 **Genre** : Suspense, Romance

 **Rate** : T

 _Office AU!_

 **Warning** : Kedua kalinya nulis suspense setelah Halloween.. semoga ga gagal(?), Typo(s), takut semi OOC buat Yada jadi dikasih di warning dulu dah

.

.

 _Didedikasikan untuk meramaikan event #VALENTINEnoJIKAN_

.

.

Enjoy!

* * *

..

"Aku sudah putus dengan Tadaomi-san."

Kalimat yang keluar dari bibir gadis berambut gelombang tentu saja membuat lawan bicaranya kaget bukan main. "Kau.. serius?" pasalnya, Yada Touka sama sekali tidak percaya jika hubungan dua sejoli yang sama sekali berbeda watak ini cepat sekali kandas.

"Memangnya kau kira aku sedang bercanda, Touka-chan?"

Ah sepertinya Hinano sedang memasuki tahap tidak bisa diajak bercanda. Jika diperhatikan semenjak tadi, mata anak itu sembab dan suaranya pun sedikit serak. Gadis dengan model rambut kuncir kuda ini semakin yakin jika sahabatnya, Hinano, menangisi lelaki itu semalaman.

"Kalau boleh tahu.. kenapa kalian bisa putus?"

Subjek yang diberi pertanyaan tersebut hanya bisa diam, mau tidak mau gadis dengan ukuran dada 'F' ini jadi tidak enak, "Yah kalau kau—"

"Sejak awal orang itu tidak pernah mencintaiku."

Ingin bertanya lebih tapi gadis brunette ini lebih memilih untuk diam dan menunggu kelanjutannya. "Orang itu.. pria brengsek itu.. hanya memanfaatkanku.." gumam Hinano. Rasa tidak percaya tentu saja menyelimuti benak Touka. Masalahnya, Karasuma Tadaomi yang dikenal memiliki wajah minim ekspresi dan cuek abis itu tidak mungkin melakukan hal demikian. Tapi fakta kini telah berbicara dan Touka hanya bisa terdiam dan menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk sahabatnya yang kini tengah direndung duka akibat putus cinta.

"Dia adalah orang paling bajingan yang pernah kukenal."

Aura menyeramkan terasa begitu mencekam di sekeliling Hinano, membuat gadis pemilik iris ungu ini semakin tidak berani untuk bertanya lebih. Ada pepatah mengatakan jika kau sudah putus dengan seseorang pasti kau akan sangat membenci orang itu. Alasan klise inilah yang membuat seorang Yada Touka masih menjomblo di usianya yang kini menginjak seperempat abad.

"Yah bukannya aku ingin memihak Karasuma-san sih.. tapi setauku dia bukan tipikal orang licik seperti itu.. lagipula apa tujuan pria itu memanfaatkanmu coba?" sorot mata dingin segera dilancarkan dari gadis pemilik iris hijau di seberang meja kerjanya.

"Dia mendekatiku karena dia ingin dekat dengan salah satu sahabatku."

"!"

"Dia memilihku karena dia tahu jika aku menyukainya."

"…."

"Aku.. aku benar-benar akan membunuh gadis itu.. GADIS YANG TELAH MEREBUT KEBAHAGIAANKU DENGAN TADAOMI-SAN!"

Mau tidak mau beberapa pasang mata di ruangan itu segera menatap dua gadis yang dikiranya sedang bertengkar karena masalah lelaki. Touka segera memberi sorot mata tajam bagi mereka yang melihat Hinano dengan tatapan takut.

"Hinano."

Gadis dengan surai gelombang itu segera menatap wajah rekan kerjanya, "Lupakan saja Karasuma-san." Mau tidak mau pandangan itu seketika berubah, "Apa maksudmu?" sedikit sulit memang untuk meyakinkan temanmu yang sedang patah hati, ada juga kau akan menjadi objek yang disalah artikan.

"Jika memang pria brengsek itu telah menyakiti hatimu sebegitunya, kenapa tidak mencoba move on?"

"Kau tahu kan aku—"

"Sangat mencintai Karasuma Tadaomi. Apa aku salah, Kurahashi Hinano-san?"

Hinano terdiam.

"Hey.. kenapa tidak mencoba cari yang lain? Masih banyak lelaki di luar sana yang ingin menjadi kekasihmu tahu." Ucap Touka berusaha menyemangati, meskipun begitu, Hinano masih diam. Helaan napas dihembuskan oleh gadis brunette itu, "Aku tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa untuk membuatmu tersenyum kembali."

Setelahnya Touka memilih untuk meninggalkan Hinano termenung sendiri di kursi kerjanya. Beberapa rekan seruangannya bertaruh jika hubungan kedua sahabat ini tengah diujung tanduk.

.

.

"Sebentar lagi.. sebentar lagi.."

* * *

..

Satu vibra terasa menyengat dari balik saku celananya, mau tidak mau fokusnya pun ikut berubah. Segera diambilnya sebuah ponsel pintar yang telah bersarang lama disana dan ia tidak terkejut dengan 5 notifikasi masuk dari nama yang tak lagi asing. Tanpa melihat apa isinya, segera ia melempar ponsel itu ke sembarang arah.

Tadaomi tidak mengerti—bahkan tidak akan mau mengerti soal jalan pikiran wanita.

Terkadang ia tidak paham dengan wanita yang terlalu posesif, apa untungnya mengekang seorang pria yang jelas-jelas sudah berstatus sebagai kekasihmu? Padahal sudah cukup jelas jika pria itu hanya menaruh pandangan pada satu orang. Meski tidak diutarakan, seharusnya dialah yang paling mengerti isi hati seorang Karasuma Tadaomi.

Baru saja melangkah sebentar sosok itu sudah berdiri dibalik tembok di ujung sana.

"Tidak kusangka kau sampai bertindak sejauh ini hanya untuk mengklarifikasi fakta yang seharusnya sudah kau ketahui. Benar begitu,"

Sesosok gadis dengan tubuh ideal muncul tepat di hadapannya, senyum intimidasi segera dilancarkannya, "Touka?" lanjutnya.

Segera gadis itu menghampiri pria dengan tampang stoic tersebut tanpa ada maksud tertentu, "Tadaomi," Segera ia membelai wajah pria yang dianugerahi wajah rupawan tersebut dengan gerakan seduktif, "Tidak kusangka kau akan menuruti perintahku, apa harga dirimu yang tinggi itu sudah jatuh hmm?" setelahnya ciuman segera dilancarkan.

Tadaomi sama sekali tidak menolak mendapat perlakuan demikian, toh dia sudah terlanjur jatuh hati pada gadis sialan ini. Dirasa cukup, Tadaomi segera mengakhiri kecupan itu, "Kau pikir aku akan sepenuhnya menuruti perintah dari orang sepertimu huh?" lensa ungu itu segera menatap intens pria yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Segera Tadaomi merengku gadis berbadan seksi di depannya, "Yah kau tidak akan pernah mengerti jalan pikiran seorang lelaki." Mendengar itu tentu saja Touka tertawa renyah.

"Hahaha Tadaomi.. pantas saja Hinano bodoh itu sebegitu tergila-gilanya padamu."

"Bukankah kau juga?"

Gadis itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Itulah mengapa aku benci ada gadis lain yang menyimpan rasa untukmu, Tadaomi no baka!" Touka langsung memeluk kekasihnya erat. Ciuman panas pun segera tercipta.

Kalian dapat menyimpulkan sendiri apa yang akan terjadi pada dua sejoli ini setelahnya.

-o.O.o-

.

Langit masih menampakkan jingganya, pertanda malam masih malu untuk menyapa.

Melihat langit hari ini sekilas mengingatkannya dengan warna rambut gadis paling menyebalkan yang pernah ia kenal. Kurahashi Hinano. Sudah seminggu sejak Hinano memberitahu jika ia sudah 'putus' dengan kekasihnya Karasuma Tadaomi. Saat di kantor pun Hinano yang terkenal dengan pribadi yang ceria, sekarang ia lebih banyak diam dan memfokuskan diri pada pekerjaan.

"Cih memangnya dia pria atau apa."

Yah sebenarnya ia senang sih jika gadis itu tidak lagi banyak berbicara dengannya, toh pada kenyataannya hubungan pertemanan mereka itu hanyalah sebuah 'kedok'.

Siapapun yang berani memiliki perasaan untuk Karasuma Tadaomi harus mati.

Touka akan berpura-pura mendekatinya dan menghalalkan segala cara agar gadis itu menghapus perasaan pada Tadaomi, termasuk untuk menghilangkan eksistensi orang tersebut dari dunia. Terkesan menyeramkan bukan? Setidaknya itu bukanlah omongan besar belaka. Sebagai contoh, Irina Jelavich, wanita bule yang berstatus sebagai mantan guru bahasa inggrisnya, harus meregang nyawa pada pisau dapur yang ditancapkan oleh siswanya sendiri.

Tadaomi pun terkadang ikut andil pada beberapa kasus tersebut—dan ia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan masalah kejiwaan yang dialami kekasihnya tersebut.

Tidak semua nasib wanita yang mencintai Tadaomi harus berakhir seperti Irina. Ada satu gadis bernama Nakamura Rio yang memilih move on karena sudah dikecewakan Tadaomi. Jadi intinya, selama kau bisa move on, kau akan aman.

Untuk kasus kali ini, sepertinya Hinano akan berakhir sama dengan Irina Jelavich.

Membayangkan hal itu saja adrenalin gadis pemilik tubuh seksi itu terpacu dan membuatnya bergairah, tanpa sadar senyum indah mengembang di wajahnya, "Aku sangat menantikannya Hinano-san."

"Menantikan apa?"

"!"

Touka segera menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati gadis dengan model rambut gelombang menatapnya intens. Segera gadis pemilik lensa ungu itu menenangkan diri secepat mungkin—walaupun sepertinya mustahil sih.

"A-Ah Hinano-chan!"

Iris hijau itu semakin mengintimidasi gadis kuncir kuda di depannya, "Kau sedang merencanakan apa Touka-chan?" tatapan mata Hinano seolah sedang berusaha menelanjangi pikiran sahabatnya ini. "Yah kau tahu kan sebentar lagi kantor kita akan mengadakan outing kan? Aku hanya memikirkan betapa bahagianya saat kita bisa bersenang-senang—"

"Jangan bohong Touka." Bahkan kini Hinano tidak lagi menambahkan suffix chan pada nama Touka.

Touka terdiam sejenak. Dalam benaknya, ia takut rencana yang sudah ia persiapkan matang-matang akan berakhir begitu saja karena lawan bicaranya ini sudah mengetahui fakta yang selama ini terpendam.

"Cih terserah kau saja Hinano."

Gadis kuncir kuda itu segera meninggalkan si iris hijau secepatnya, jika terus berada dengan gadis itu bisa saja semua rencananya akan terbaca dengan jelas.

Besok gadis itu harus mati.

* * *

..

"Tadaomi."

Tanpa sapaan selamat pagi seperti biasa, telepon pagi itu yang diterima Tadaomi dari kekasihnya terasa berbeda. Pasti ada sesuatu yang direncanakan oleh Touka.

"Ada apa Touka?"

Gadis itu sempat terdiam cukup lama tidak memberi respon, "Touka?" panggilnya lagi untuk memastikan jika gadis itu masih tersambung dengan teleponnya di ujung sana.

"Selamat hari Valentine."

Mendengar ucapan itu tentu saja Tadaomi kaget dan segera melihat tangalan yang berdiri kokoh diatas nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Tanggal 14 februari.

"Jadi.. kau hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu dengan nada serius seperti ini huh?" ucapnya sedikit tersenyum. Di seberang sana si lawan bicara pun ikut tersenyum, "Paling tidak aku ingin sedikit.. mengejutkanmu?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak bodoh Touka. Aku tahu ada hal lain yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku."

"Kau benar-benar memahamiku ya Tadaomi. Datanglah di café Utopia sore ini. Kau akan mendapat cokelat spesial dari Yada Touka~"

Belum puas dengan jawaban itu pria dengan wajah stoic itu mengatakan kembali pernyataan yang sudah ia katakan sebelumnya, "Aku tahu ada hal lain yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku."

Lagi-lagi gadis itu terdiam. Tadaomi memilih untuk tetap diam sampai gadis itu berbicara kembali.

"Aku ingin membunuh Kurahashi Hinano malam ini." Ucapnya to the point.

Tentu saja mendengar hal itu Tadaomi kaget setengah mampus, "Kau bercanda Touka!?" meskipun ia memaklumi kondisi Touka, bukan berarti ia akan membiarkan kasus Irina terulang. Setelahnya tawa terdengar di ujung ponselnya, "Touka! Kau dengar aku!? Touka!"

-dan nada panggilan terputus segera tertangkap di indera pendengarannya.

"Anak itu!"

* * *

 **Café Utopia, pukul 16:00.**

Sosok yang ditunggu belum juga datang, hal itu membuat gadis dengan model rambut kuncir kuda tentu saja hanya bisa mengaduk-ngaduk kopi yang telah mendingin di hadapannya. "Mengapa mereka lama sekali.."

Mereka?

Ya.

Touka memanggil Hinano dan Tadaomi ke café ini. Ia berencana ingin membunuh Hinano dengan memberinya cokelat yang berisi 'sianida'. Alasan yang ia berikan pada sahabatnya yang memiliki rambut gelombang itupun terbilang cukup mustahil, 'Aku ingin menyatukan Hinano dan Karasuma-san kembali' hanya dengan kalimat itu semoga saja Hinano datang.

Tidak lama setelahnya suara bel diujung pintu berbunyi, pertanda tamu datang.

Lensa ungu tersebut segera berbinar saat tahu siapa yang datang.

.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kau memikirkan rencana ini."

Mau tidak mau perhatian Touka pada ponselnya segera berpindah saat Hinano angkat bicara, "Yah ucapanku tempo hari itu sebenarnya soal ini Hinano. Maaf saja aku terpaksa bersikap seperti itu padamu." Mendengar hal itu Hinano menyunggingkan senyum.

"Maaf juga jika aku terlalu cepat mencurigaimu Touka-chan. Mana mungkin kan seorang sahabat akan mengambil pacar sahabatnya sendiri?"

Gadis itu pun tersenyum.

"Tentu saja."

Sambil menunggu kedatangan Tadaomi, dua sahabat yang sempat tidak bertegur sapa itu bersikap seolah kejadian tempo hari seolah tidak pernah ada. Kondisi café yang sepi hari itu pun membuat seolah dunia milik berdua.

Tidak sampai Tadaomi datang.

"Karasuma-san!"

Baru saja ia akan duduk di samping Touka, gadis itu segera menyuruhnya duduk di samping Hinano. Awalnya ia (berpura-pura) menolak, namun akhirnya ia pun (berpura-pura) pasrah dan duduk di samping gadis dengan iris hijau itu.

Tentu saja perasaan awkward melanda dua individu yang kini mengemban status 'Mantan' tersebut. Untuk mencairkan suasana, Touka segera memberi cokelat pada Hinano dan Tadaomi sebagai cokelat tanda persahabatan.

"Terima kasih Touka-chan!"

"Terima kasih Yada-san."

Gadis kuncir kuda itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Karena ia tahu rencana membunuh dengan sianida hanya akan terjadi jika Hinano memakan cokelat tersebut, maka ia akan bergerak dengan plan B. Jika dilihat secara seksama, ia sangat tahu jika Hinano berencana memberikan cokelat pada Tadaomi sebagai tanda maaf.

"Aku ke toilet dulu ya, kalian pesan saja dulu."

Setelahnya Touka segera menghilang dari hadapan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Ihhh parah bangettt kenapa saya bikin Princess Yada jadi kayak gini, padahal Yada itu chara cewe favorit saya di ansatsu huhu :"( sekalinya nulis straight malah fail gini ya ampun :""(( mau sok plottwist malah gini ya huhu.

Ini belum selesai.. saya beneran lagi banyak tugas dan baru tau kalo misalkan tanggal 14 itu jatohnya hari ini (hari minggu) /ngiranya hari senin. Maaf bangettt ya ampun jadi gaenak sama Kak Kuo :'( besok aku bakal selesaiin ini deh (tinggal dikit lagi deh beneran, ini juga ngejar deadline gegara aku ngerombak fic VnJ huhu)

Siapapun yang udah baca ini maaf banget yaaa :"( sengaja belom nulis 'fin' gegara fic ini belom kelar. sekali lagi maafffff yang kena php :'(


End file.
